Opposites DO Attract
by TomRiddleStormosi
Summary: No Summary, just read. Hermione/Draco pairing.


Hermione Granger  
  
& Draco Malfoy  
Chapter One  
  
It was late at night. The whole Malfoy manor was quiet, everyone was asleep. Everyone except fifteen year old Draco Malfoy. Instead, Draco stood looking out of his bedroom window. He hadn't been sleeping well, especially since his father, Lucius Malfoy, had disappeared last month. That, plus his thoughts were taken up by a certain Mudblood.  
  
"Why do you taunt me, Hermione?" whispered Draco to the empty room that still remained bedecked in green and silver, in celebration of getting into Slytherin House. A picture of Hermione Granger swam in his head. Draco shook his head helplessly. If he tried to confess his love for her, she'd think it was the cruellest of jokes. But.Pansy Parkinson was getting on his nerves.  
  
Draco pulled out some parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. Draco dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione, How are you? Fancy meeting me in London Park sometime next week? Wednesday okay? See you then. Harry  
  
Draco knew it wasn't a nice thing to pretend he was the boy he hated with a passion, but he didn't want Hermione to flatly refuse him. Draco whistled quietly and his eagle owl flew to him. "Take this to Hermione okay?" Draco said. The owl hooted as Draco tied the letter to its leg. The owl nipped his finger and flew out the window. Only then could Draco sleep.  
  
The next morning Draco woke to hear a tapping on his window. Draco stood and opened the window, allowing the owl to fly in. Draco took the reply off of the owl's leg and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry, London Park on Wednesday sounds great! See you then. Hermione  
  
Draco folded the letter and went downstairs to join his mother for breakfast. Neither Narcissa nor Draco spoke as they ate, never had.  
  
When breakfast was over, Draco holed himself in his room. Draco finished his homework that day.  
  
Two days later Draco got dressed in his Muggle clothes that he usually only wore when he went to King's Cross. He made his way out of the Malfoy manor and off the grounds. He walked the 5 mile journey to London Park and waited near a tree. Hermione came and waited nervously nearby, shifting her weight nervously.  
  
Draco sighed and composed himself and stepped up behind Hermione. "Hey Hermione," Draco said. A shriek sprang forth from Hermione's mouth and she spun to look at Draco. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" snarled Hermione. "You agreed to come here," Draco answered. "What do you mean? I agreed to meet Harry here, not you," Hermione retorted. "The letter you received was false. I wrote it. Not Harry," Draco said. Hermione was disbelieving. "Is this the newest of cruel jokes? You aren't satisfied with taunting Ron, Harry, and I at school, you have to continue with personal meetings out of school," Hermione said.  
  
Draco ignored her babbling and pressed his lips to hers, muffling her. God, why am I doing this? Just like that? Draco thought. Hermione made no objections as she melted into the kiss. Hermione then pulled back, as if just realizing whose lips hers were pressed against. Hermione scowled and pushed Draco away.  
  
Both were now quiet, staring at each other. Draco was the one to shatter the silence. "Err-so," Draco said. "So," replied Hermione. "Did you like Bulgaria?" asked Draco, remembering a rumour he had heard last year. "Oh! That! I didn't go.Mum and Dad wouldn't allow it," Hermione answered. "Oh. Well.err-It's getting late. I'll see you again. Sometime. Before school starts I'm sure," Draco said, his platinum hair falling softly over his eyes. "Right. Send me an owl before our next meeting will you? Especially since Ron nor the real Harry has," Hermione said. "You can be sure of it," Draco said. They said good-bye then the two parted.  
  
Draco said nothing to his mother of where he had gone.  
Chapter Two  
  
Indeed, they met several times before school started. Around two weeks before school began, Draco received the second of two letters he had been hoping for.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated for the spot of Prefect. Following is the full list of your fellow Prefects and this year's Head Boy and Girl. Head Boy Head Girl Terence Higgs Carol Goodwin Slytherin Ravenclaw  
  
Slytherin Gryffindor Draco Malfoy Harry Potter Blaise Zabini Hermione Granger  
  
Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Padma Patil Justin Finch-Fletchley Terry Boot Susan Bones  
  
After he had finished reading he turned the envelope upside down. Out dropped a brand new Prefect badge. Draco pinned the badge to his robes and smiled.  
  
On the First of September, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy went to King's Cross. Draco was on his way to the front compartment when he saw Harry Potter appear on the platform and enter the prefect's compartment with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil.  
  
Instead, Draco went to the compartment he always travelled in to and from Hogwarts. "You have a good term Draco. Be sure to study hard, O.W.L.s are coming up quickly," Narcissa said, kissing her son then straightening his cloak compulsively. "Good bye mum," Draco said. "See you." The train began to move and Draco waved good-bye to his mother.  
  
Once King's Cross disappeared, Draco leaned back. When the trolley and the woman appeared, Draco took nothing. It was great to find time to himself. "Funny though, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" pondered Draco aloud. "Oh well, I don't need those two. They're a bunch of dead weight anyway."  
  
Draco stood and made his way to the prefects compartment. Inside sat Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione, Ron, and the Patil twins. "I see you're a prefect Potter. How'd you do it?" Draco said. This year would start the same as the last. With a marvelously rude comment from Draco.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood. "Get out Malfoy," Harry growled, going for his wand. "Or what?" asked Draco. It would take time for Draco to show his soft side to more than Hermione. "Or I'll take 20 points from Slytherin House," Harry replied. "You forget Potter, you're talking to a Prefect. Obviously you didn't bother to see who the other Prefects were," Draco said, raking his fingers through his blonde locks.  
  
The Prefect badge on Draco's robes glinted in the sunlight that was streaming in through the windows. All eyes flicked from the badge to Malfoy's smirking face. "How'd you get your badge Malfoy? Did your father buy it for you?" asked Ron coolly. Draco bit his cheek, Ron had hit a painful nerve.  
  
"My father hasn't been seen for two months Weasley. I would appreciate it if you don't mention Lucius around me," snapped Draco. There was a stunned silence. "See you at the Feast," Malfoy said. Draco then slipped out of the compartment to his own. Draco sat and stared out the window. Draco jerked his head when something was slammed against his compartment door. Draco stood and opened his door. "What's going on out here?" demanded Draco furiously.  
  
Four boys were fighting, three against one. All four were wearing their uniforms but they weren't in a House. 'Great, first years,' thought Draco. The boys paused and looked at the six foot-something prefect before them. Obviously they had expected all the Prefects to sit up front. The boys stuffed their wands in their pockets hurriedly as if they thought Draco hadn't seen them. "This Mudblood doesn't know how to look where he's going," replied the tallest boy. Obviously they recognized Draco as a Malfoy.  
  
However, Draco loathed hearing the name 'Mudblood' coming from someone else's mouth, he had even started hating it when he said it. "You will not utter that racial word on this train. More than half of the students at Hogwarts are either Muggle-borns or half," Draco said, surprising even himself. "Five points from whatever house you get sorted into tonight, even if it's Slytherin," Draco said, speaking over the sputtering boys. "Now. Off with you," he said and retired to his compartment. There was still some time until they arrived at Hogsmeade station.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Hermione slipped in. Draco turned his head, his grey eyes watching her as she went and sat next to him. He had never noticed, but ever since his spell had hit Hermione, her teeth had become actually normal. "I never noticed, but your teeth. They're.well-smaller," Draco said. Hermione blushed. "Yeah. Mum and Dad weren't too happy," she said. "I see," Draco said. "So.do you even know where your father is?" asked Hermione. "No. No one does," Draco shook his head. Draco sighed, bowing his head. His silvery blonde hair fell about his pale face silently.  
  
"What are you thinking about Draco?" asked Hermione. Draco said. "I was just reminded of how far reputation can go," muttered Draco. "Oh?" asked Hermione. "Yeah. A bunch of first years were fighting outside my door. They'll blab to the whole school what I said."  
  
"You didn't say anything that had to do with the word 'Mudblood' did you?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, but they said it. I hope none of them are in Slytherin or I'll never hear the last of it," Draco said. "Anyways. Why aren't you with Weasley and Potter?" asked Draco. "We're.drifting apart you could say," she answered. "I see. The Dream Team is breaking up," Draco said, smiling slightly at the thought he had been dreaming of for years. "It was bound to happen. Anyways, we're still friends. Harry's been talking of nothing but Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. And Ron's been communicating with Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff Prefect," Hermione said. "I haven't seen Crabbe and Goyle at all lately. Have you?" Draco said. "No," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you fancy me?" asked Hermione. "No," Draco replied. "I think you're lying," Hermione said. "So? I care what happens to you, but I don't fancy you," Draco said. 'Damn. Why don't I just tell the truth?'  
  
"Hey Draco. When's your birthday? I never found that out," said Hermione. "Oh. August 21st," answered Draco. "Really? Only a couple weeks ago. Mine's June 17th," Hermione said. Draco smiled. Hermione laughed. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," replied Draco, his smile flitting away. He turned his head to look out the darkened window.  
  
"They made the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl their own Common Room," Hermione said suddenly. "What?" asked Draco, turning. "Yeah. Each Prefect and the Head Boy and Girl get their own room bedecked in their House colours. I heard about it before we left last year," Hermione said. "For once, I didn't know about something before anyone else," Draco frowned. Hermione shrugged.  
  
A voice told them to leave their luggage on the train because it would be taken to school separately. Draco stood and smoothed out his robes. In the corridor students could be heard. The train emitted a loud shriek as it came to Hogsmeade station. Draco opened the corridor door, then howled with pain. Holding his foot, he hopped back in the compartment shouting, "15 points from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione had become overcome with such a fit of laughter she was having a hard time breathing. Draco scowled, rubbing his throbbing foot. "It's not funny!" snapped Draco. "Your face! You should have seen it!" gasped Hermione. Draco let go of his foot, still scowling. "Oh come on," Draco said, walking out. Hermione followed.  
  
They made sure all of the first years got to Hagrid, then made their own way to one of the horseless carriages. "I heard a rumour that there's an exchange student this year," Malfoy said, helping Hermione inside when no one was looking. "Really?" asked Hermione, interested in the subject of an exchange student. Draco nodded and thought of the details. "Yeah. Before Lucius disappeared he told my mum and I about it at supper. 'Course, he had three glasses of wine in him. Said the kid's from Germany I believe. He's in our year, I remember that," Draco said. Hermione was listening with rapt attention.  
  
The last of the carriages stopped at the entrance and they got out. Harry and Ron were already inside. Draco and Hermione went inside, numb with cold. With a silent good-bye, they parted to sit at their house table. Draco sat in a spot that had a clear view of the Sorting Hat. He also happened to sit in the Prefect's seat. Blaise made her way over to the Slytherin Table and sat across from Draco.  
  
"Heard you already started your prefect duties, Draco," Blaise said with a smirk. Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Oh? Yeah," Draco said. "For trodding on your foot you took 15 points from all four houses?" Blaise asked. "Well, what the hell did you expect me to do? Yell 'Bleeding hell! Dammit! Watch where the hell you're going?" asked Draco. Blaise raised her own eyebrow. "No. Of course not," Blaise replied.  
  
Terence came over and sat next to Blaise, grinning. "Hey Draco, Thanks for getting me Head Boy. I really appreciate it," Terence said, moving his hair out of his eyes. "You deserve it. But I would appreciate it if you don't let slip my generosity," Draco said. "Right. Well, since Flint failed to Graduate once again, we've still got ourselves a Quidditch captain this season," Terence said. "Yeah. What about the others?" asked Draco. "All still here. Graduate this year, most of them anyway. Except for Bletchley. She graduated last year. Started working at the Ministry during the summer," Terence replied. "So, we're down a Keeper," Terence nodded.  
  
"Here comes the first years," Blaise said. Everyone turned to watch as a file of first years gathered in front of McGonagall. When they were all there, Dumbledore stood. Immediately, all noise ceased. "Before we begin the ceremony I have a few announcements," Dumbledore said. "First, all students please notice the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students. Second, the trips to Hogsmeade are all cancelled due to increased Death Eater activity. Third, we have an exchange students from Hamburg, Germany," Dumbledore said.  
  
The whole school craned their necks trying to see the exchange student. "Now. Let the Sorting commence," Dumbledore said. Albus Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall cleared her throat. "David Conolly!" McGonagall called. Draco watched intently as the boy that had been called Mudblood came up and placed the hat on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Draco moaned, but no one heard him. David came and sat next to Terence. David looked at Draco, but he focused on the hat, which had just sorted Amanda Halliwell into "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Cory Maxell!" called McGonagall. "GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall went down the line until the German kid was up next. "Uh. Aa-er-Aha-uh-How do you say your name?" asked McGonagall, peering over the list at the blonde boy. "Aharon Karkis," the boy said patiently. "Er-Right. Will you come up here please?" McGonagall said. Aharon stepped up and put the hat on. "SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.  
  
Slytherin house cheered and clapped for Aharon as he joined the table. Draco leaned over and shook Aharon's hand. "Wie geht es Ihnen (How Are you?)? Mein name ist Draco Malfoy," Draco said, testing his German that Mr. Crouch had taught him before the man had died.  
  
"Ah. Ich Bin Gut(It's been good). Und sie (and you)?" replied Aharon. "Gut. Danke (thanks)," Draco said, smiling. "I uh-know very little Englush," Aharon said in a thick German accent. "That's okay. I have six years of learning beneath my belt," Malfoy said. When Aharon showed he didn't understand, Malfoy repeated himself in German. Then, Albus Dumbledore stood and the noise died down. "Let the feast begin!" The headmaster sat down and the plates filled with food.  
  
Draco looked around before getting some food. The house-elves had outdone themselves this time. The food was marvelous, and Aharon voiced it to Draco. When dinner was over, Draco led Aharon and the first years downstairs to the Slytherin Common Room, talking to Aharon along the way. "Hmm.New password," Draco said. "Runespoor." The wall slid away and Draco went inside, the others following.  
  
"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room. Boys' dormitories are upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right," Draco said. "Your belongings have already been brought up. Expect to receive your schedules tomorrow. Be careful of the staircases, they delight in moving." Draco checked his watch. "Mail arrives promptly at 7:45. Lessons begin at 8:00. Be careful of the 11th step going from the Potions dungeons to the Entrance Hall. It's one of about five known trick steps at Hogwarts. That's about it. Oh! And Conolly. Try not to get cornered again," Draco said, glancing at the boy. David went pink.  
  
Before Draco went to find Hermione Draco pulled Aharon aside. "Was ist es (what is it)?" asked Aharon. "Morgen wunsche ich Sie much nach Fruhstuck warten. Sie unserer ersten kategorie nehmen (Tomorrow i want you to wait for me after breakfast. To take you to our first class)," Draco answered. "Ah! O.K. Guten nacht Draco," Aharon said. Draco nodded and left.  
  
When Draco scrambled out of the Slytherin Common Room he came face to face with Hermione. "Was tun Sie hier (what are you doing here)?" asked Draco in surprise, accidentally speaking in German. "What did you say?" asked Hermione, scowling. Draco froze and frowned. "All I was saying was I wanted to know what you're doing," Draco said. "You're late. Dumbledore and McGonagall are waiting upstairs to take us to our Common room," Hermione said impatiently. "Fine." The two of them went upstairs where the Head students, other prefects, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were waiting. "Glad you could join us Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "This way."  
  
The students followed the professors up to the Fifth floor. Then went down the left. They went to the end of the corridor where a large portrait was seen. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood beside the portrait, smiling. The five girls and five boys waited. "This is the new Prefect Common Room. We won't spoil all of the surprises hidden in there, will we Minerva?" Dumbledore said. "We'll leave you at it," McGonagall said, rubbing her side where Dumbledore had elbowed her. They then left.  
  
Draco jumped when he looked at the portrait. The portrait had filled with life-size paintings of him and the other Prefects, along with this year's Head Boy and Girl. Except.the paintings were older. And.more better looking. Draco squinted at his clothes then stumbled back, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Malfoy?" asked Harry. They all had to wait for Draco to catch his breath for him to answer. "You, Hermione, Padma, Susan and I are wearing the clothes that the four founders wore in their day! Look closely!" Draco said and dissolved into laughter again. The others looked at the picture. When they looked at the older Malfoy they found what was making Draco gasp for air. It wasn't just the clothes that was making Draco laugh, oh no. It was who he was standing next to in the picture. Hermione. Draco finally recovered, a chuckle popping up now and then.  
  
"We should decide on a password," Hermione said. "Ja. What should we choose?" Draco asked, leaning against a wall away from the group in case he fell into laughter again. "Well. How about 'founder'?" Draco shook his head. "Something harder for people to get. What about.'Animagus'?" Draco said. "That's a good idea. 'Animagus' it is then," Hermione said. Everyone stared at her, even Draco. She had just said four words they never knew could be told to a Malfoy. "How do we make it the password?" asked Harry. Everyone shrugged. Draco raised his eyes to the heavens then stepped in front of the portrait. "New password?" asked the Slytherin dressed Malfoy in the picture. "Animagus," Draco replied lazily.  
  
Instead of opening, a door appeared in the picture and opened for them. Draco stepped in the door and looked at the others. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. Draco turned and continued walking, the others following. They all entered the common room and gazed around. It was marvelous. The common room was as large as the Great Hall. Everything was bedecked in each House's colours. Each house had a loveseat, chair, bookcase, table, rug, and lamps.  
  
Draco went to one of four staircases and went up it. "Hey! Each house gets a staircase and three dorm rooms!" Draco called downstairs. Draco went back downstairs and sat on the Slytherin loveseat. "This is really nice," Hermione said. "Of course it is Granger. What did you except for Prefects?" Draco said. "We better get to bed. You coming up Draco?" Blaise asked. "No. I think I'll read a bit," Draco said, flashing Hogwarts, a History at them. "Okay.What about you Hermione?" Harry said. "I think I'll stay here too," Hermione said. Harry shrugged and everyone went to their House's respectful staircase and up them.  
  
Draco made sure his book wasn't upside down and he turned the pages until he got to a chapter he liked. Draco read the chapter in silence, the fire dying slowly nearby. When Draco finished three chapters he closed the book and placed it on the table. Draco turned his head to the Gryffindor loveseat to see Hermione lying down on it-asleep-her book on her stomach sitting face down. Draco stood and pulled the book gently from her and placed it on the table. He wondered whether to pick her up and take her to her room, or leave her here.  
  
Draco shook his head and went upstairs. Draco saw his bed had been turned down but he didn't get in. Draco pulled his throw from the bed and downstairs again. Draco covered Hermione with the Slytherin blanket before going back upstairs. He stripped out of his clothes and went to bed.  
Chapter Three The next morning Draco felt himself being shaken by someone. Draco opened his eyes and stared into Hermione's face. "Get up! I can't understand a word Aaron or however you say it is saying be he won't budge from the portrait," Hermione said. "Aharon? What's he doing outside?" muttered Draco, sitting up. "I dunno. From what I can gather from his very little English, he was told to wait for you," she answered. "Okay then. I'd advise you either leave or turn around," Draco said. "Oh nonsense. We've only got 4 minutes," Hermione said.  
  
Draco shrugged and stood up. Hermione's eyes went wide and she went very red. Draco slept naked, had since his third year. "I'll uh-turn around. Shall I?" Hermione said. She turned, still very red. Draco got dressed and said Hermione could look again. "Come on," Draco said and went downstairs.  
  
Aharon was waiting where Hermione said he was. Aharon was happy to see Draco, he told Draco how no one knew a word of German. Draco checked his watch and let out a stream of swearing in both English and German. "Hier (here). Ich holte Ihnen etwas Toast (I brought you some toast)," Aharon said, holding up a napkin with toast in it. "Danke (thank you). Schnell oder wir Seien Sie spat (Quickly or we'll be late)," Draco said. He translated for Hermione and they set off at a dead run.  
  
"We'll never make it!" panted Hermione. Draco pulled them both through a tapestry and went down a flight of steps, bags and hair flying. Draco went through another tapestry and they appeared in the Potions corridor. "Ta da!" Draco said sarcastically. He pulled the door open and they stepped inside. Snape wasn't there yet. Hermione went off to sit with Harry and Ron as Draco and Aharon took a seat in the middle row.  
  
Aharon opened his mouth to speak when Professor Snape swept in the room. Snape looked very ill tempered. "Polyjuice Potion," he snarled. "Can anyone tell me what the Polyjuice Potion does?" asked Snape. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Aharon raised a hand, after Draco translated in German for Aharon. "Yes?" growled Snape. "Es andert den Trinker in jemand anderes," Aharon replied.  
  
Snape's face contorted at the answer. "Is this a joke?" Snape said. Draco raised his hand. "Please sir. He's from Germany. He said: It changes the drinker into someone else," Draco said. "I didn't ask for an explanation Mr. Malfoy. Five points," Snape snapped. "You will all be brewing your Polyjuice potion Monday. It will take a month. Homework tonight. Write an essay about the potion. Two rolls of parchment! I will be picking your partners; so don't get your hopes up! Homework will be due Monday!" roared Snape, making everyone jump, even Aharon who hadn't understood a word. "Turn your books to page 22 and read! If I hear a single word from anyone you'll be finding yourself in detention!" Snape said, glaring at them all.  
  
Everyone took out their books and Draco was relieved to see all of Aharon's books were in German. Draco read silently, not even daring to look anywhere else. He knew Snape was staring at him, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Draco was actually glad when Potions was over. Draco went out of the dungeon so fast he left before everyone.  
  
Aharon caught up with Draco, a look of terror and fury on his face. "What happened?" asked Draco. "What happened?! I was given extra homework! And I thought he favoured us!" Aharon cried, shoving a piece of parchment under Draco's nose. "He does. Usually." Draco said, taking the parchment from Aharon. "What! How dare that man! Wait until my father hears about this! 'Learn English' that son of a-" Draco growled. He didn't get to finish because they were entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," Draco muttered to Aharon. Aharon shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was evident. "Professor Dumbledore!" the class gasped. "Yes. It seems absolutely no one wanted the job. Thinks it's cursed," Dumbledore said. Draco muttered a translation of what Dumbledore said to Aharon. "Am I interrupting something, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore. "Er-no sir. I'm just translating for Aharon here," Draco replied. "I see. Well, in that case, make it very accurate Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "Oh, of course sir," Draco said silkily.  
  
"Now. This year we're going to focus on many new categories. Right now we will take a test on what we should dedicate these first couple of weeks on, judging on the sort of things you know the least about. Begin," Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at the tests on their desks and began. Aharon frowned, trying to read the test. "Oh! Sorry Aharon! I totally forgot! Here," Draco said, taking Aharon's test and tapped the parchment with his wand. The words rearranged themselves in German. "Oh! Wielin Danke," Aharon said when Draco handed it back. Draco nodded and went back to his test.  
  
Dumbledore had been watching and listening. Albus Dumbledore knew 96 languages, German was of course one of them. 'Draco Malfoy has actually acquired a real friend, unlike most of the Slytherins he thinks are friends. I will have to watch those two carefully,' Dumbledore thought. Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles. 'Malfoy's changing, even if he doesn't know it yet, or admit it,' Dumbledore thought, then went back to a report he had been given.  
  
Draco finished half an hour before class ended. He handed it to Dumbledore and sat back down, glancing around at the other working students. This was the first time Draco had been first in anything having to do with school. Draco pulled out his Potions essay, using his free time to start his homework.  
  
Draco pulled out his Potions book and placed his hand above the pages to turn them when they turned themselves to the page he had been trying to go to. Draco scowled in a confused way. "Something the matter Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, looking up from his report and having had seen the whole thing. "Er-no sir," replied Draco. "Okay then. Kindly get to work," Dumbledore said. "Yes sir," muttered Draco, turning back to his Potions book.  
  
Draco only had half a roll of parchment done when the bell rang signifying the end of morning lessons. Aharon and Draco were on their way to the Great Hall when Hermione blocked their path. "Oi! Get out will you?" Draco said. "Just thought you ought to know. But, there's an autumn ball coming up. Prefects are meeting tonight to discuss it. See you," Hermione said and trotted off to catch up with Harry. Draco and Aharon shared a look then entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
After lunch the fifth year Slytherins and fifth year Gryffindors went down to the grounds. "Come along! Quickly! One great lesson comin' up," Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, called. They all gathered around Hagrid and about 7 crates. 'Not more skrewts' thought Draco. "Right. Can everyone see the crates. Good," Hagrid called out. Hagrid bent and popped open the seven crates to show-" Dragon eggs! Marvelous aren't they?" Hagrid cried.  
  
"Aren't they illegal to have?" asked Hermione. "Well-Dumbledore had special permission for 'em. Anyways. Take out yer books and find the pattern of the egg you acquire," Hagrid said. There was a scuffle as everyone jumped to get an egg. Draco waited until the crowd thinned and swiped an egg. Draco smirking and walked away from the group, opening his book, Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. Draco frowned when he couldn't find his egg's pattern in the Standard guide. Draco flipped the pages to the Hybrid guide and stared. 'Hungarian Ironbelly. The cross between a Hungarian Horntail and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Wow. Dangerous plus dangerous. This is going to be a hard lesson," thought Draco.  
  
"Er-Hagrid? I have a hybrid," called Draco, pointing at his book. Hagrid came over and stared at his book, then nodded. "Yep. I see it now. A Hungarian Ironbelly. Going to be really hard to tame," Hagrid said, nodding again. But something was odd about the egg to Draco, it was smaller than everyone else's. "Uh-Thanks Hagrid," Draco said. "Well now that ye know what your dragon will be, you must keep yer egg hot. Make fires and put the egg in your cauldron over the fire. Off you go," Hagrid said.  
  
Everyone started small fires and put their cauldrons over the fire. "The dragons should hatch in a couple o' days. While your eggs are staying warm, I advise you read up on your dragon's breed," Hagrid said, smiling at them all. Draco turned his book to the information about Dragon breeds.  
  
'The Hungarian Ironbelly is as you know, a mix between the Hungarian Horntail and the Ukrainian Ironbelly. The Ironbelly usually inherits the black lizard-like quality, the spiked tail, and the fire-breathing range from the Hungarian Horntail part of it. However, the Ironbelly usually inherits eyes of deep red and the size of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. The talons are particularly long and vicious.'  
  
'The Hungarian Ironbelly needs firm handling and strong hands. It also needs to trust its owner. Be kind but firm. Talk to him when behind him. When doing something different talk to him.'  
  
Draco stopped reading. Both eyebrows were raised when he put the book down to check on his egg. His egg was a dark red, signifying the heat. Draco reached out a hand and brought it back almost immediately, stifling a yelp of pain. Draco scowled at the burning hot egg, nursing his hand. "Having troubles Malfoy?" asked Harry, nursing his own egg. "What do you think Potter?" snapped Draco. Harry smirked. "Did you forget your dragon hide gloves?" Harry asked coolly. Draco scowled and brandished his gloves in Harry's direction. "Satisfied?" Draco snarled, putting the gloves on. "Very," Harry replied.  
  
Draco pulled the egg out of the cauldron as the book instructed. Draco placed the egg down on a blanket and let it cool a bit before putting it back in the cauldron. Draco sat back again and watched his egg. "Err- Hagrid? How hard is it exactly to handle dragons?" asked Ron, who had a Hebridean Black egg. "Not too hard if you care for it from the start," Hagrid replied.  
  
Suddenly, a weird tapping sound came from Draco's cauldron. Five of the people closest to him turned their heads. Hagrid came over and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Yer's is hatchin'!" Hagrid said excitedly. "Oh goodie," Draco said sarcastically. Hagrid took the egg out and laid it on the blanket Draco had used earlier. "Isn't it a bit early for it to be hatching?" asked Harry. "Nah. Got this egg earlier than the res'" Hagrid said.  
  
The egg began to get large cracks in it. Draco and the others moved back. Then, it broke apart and the baby dragon flopped out. Draco raised a brow at the tiny dragon. It looked more like a wrinkled violet umbrella than a dragon. "You got ter feed it a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour and-" Hagrid was saying. "What! I have to feed it too?!" yelled Draco. "O' course. It's part of the experience," Hagrid said.  
  
"So-so. How am I supposed to care for it when I'm in lessons?" asked Draco, a question everyone wanted to know. "I'm sure the house elves will take care of it. 'Course in a month or so ye'll have him down here to me hut," Hagrid said. Draco stared at Hagrid as if he was rabid. The tiny dragon cooed and climbed up Draco's robes to perch itself on his shoulder. All of the girls thought it was adorable.  
  
"Hang on! That dragon won't bigger than that! Look in the book!" Hermione said, holding open her own book. "It's a German Compadragon!" Hermione said, pointing to the open book. "It's rare I hope," Draco muttered to Aharon, scratching the dragon under the chin. "Ja. It is. My father works with dragons all the time. He's only seen two in his entire life, and he's lucky, most wizards who work with dragons don't even see one," Aharon said before anyone could answer. Draco translated for Aharon.  
  
"Right. Ten points to Slytherin," Hagrid said. The bell rang across the grounds signifying the end of the lesson. "Right then. See you lot next week. And good luck Mr. Malfoy. I suggest naming him between now and next Thursday. No homework!" Hagrid said. "Yeah. Thanks," Draco said.  
  
"Congratulations! Smaller than mine, but still fantastic!" Aharon said, grinning. "How do you know how big yours is? It hasn't hatched yet," Draco said, frowning. "My dad, he works with dragons remember? Mine's going to be a Hebridean Green, it's a hybrid. Part Hebridean Black, part Common Welsh Green. Father'll be over the moon when I tell him," Aharon said, then began chattering about the types of dragons the others were going to have.  
  
Half of the Slytherins broke off to go to Arithmancy after a short break, during which Draco fed his Dragon. Hermione was one of about five Gryffindors to go to Arithmancy. Draco, Aharon, and Hermione stood with the other students for Professor Vector to assign them seats for the year as he had the previous two years. "Hmm...How about Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and uh-Mr. Karkis," Professor Vector said, oblivious to the fact that Hermione and Draco were scowling at each other.  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Aharon went and sat in the last table available. "You're a very good actor, Hermione," Draco muttered out of the corner of his scowling mouth. "And you, Draco," Hermione said out of the corner of her own mouth.  
  
"Now, to business. Welcome! Welcome to Fifth year Arithmancy. We're going to study the number seven this month. Please open your books to page 7 of chapter seven," Professor Vector said. No one smiled at the poor joke.  
  
Draco didn't bother translating, he was beginning to fall asleep. "Mr. Malfoy?" called Professor Vector. "Mr. Malfoy!" roared Professor Vector. Draco jumped, making his compadragon screech with surprise. "Thank you for rejoining us Mr. Malfoy. And please, control that bird!" snapped Vector. "It's not a bird professor. You should know that. It's a dragon, and a very rare dragon at that," Draco replied coolly, trying to calm the compadragon.  
  
"I don't care what it is! It could be a rat for all I care! Just shut it up!" Vector yelled, turning a nasty brick colour. Everyone stared at Professor Vector, no one had ever seen him like this. Draco reached up and scratched the dragon under the chin. The dragon became calm. Just then, the bell rang, signifying the end of lessons for that day. Luckily, Draco, Hermione, and Aharon were closest to the door, therefore they were the quickest out.  
  
Draco was furious at Vector. "How dare he call me dragon a bird!" burst Draco when they got out of Vector's earshot. "Calm down! Come on. We've got half an hour before dinner. All the Prefects are meeting before then," Hermione said. Draco nodded and told Aharon to make his way to the Great Hall. 


End file.
